gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Collins
Tyler Daniel Collins 'is a character on ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions.''He is the best friend to Yasmine and Lena and was created by SamcedesandKlaineForever.He's a member of Nataha's Musical Ambition Personality Tyler is a smart, tell you how it is type of guy. He is a great, funny, loyal, friend and he'll always be true. He is good at advice.He dresses all preppy. You know with the vests and ties. That sort of thing. He likes to wear those Clark Kent glasses. If you're nice and sweet to him expect the same in retrurn. Life He is openly gay. He is BFFs with Lena. They have a Kurtcedes similar relationship. They always have each other's backs. They're like brother and sister. Oh and Tyler and Lena are obsessed with the Twilight, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter series and Sarah Dessen books. Backstory He was born Tyler Daniel Collins.Tyler has a twin sister Arielle who goes to an all girls school. Tyler and his sister live with single mom Hannah. Hannah and Arielle totally support Tyler's sexuality. Tyler's father died when he was 5. Tyler has a gay uncle named Owen, that is Tyler's biggest supporter. He was diagnosed with dyslexia at the age of 7. More Tyler and Trent HATE each other. Tyler thinks Trent will nothing but hurt Lena and plus Tyler hates his personality. Trent finds Tyler as a buzzkill. Plus Trent use to tease Tyler a long time ago. 'Season 1 Overview Meeting The Students Tyler is introduced talking to Lena. He tries to convince her to leave her abusive boyfriend. He then discovers the bruise on her arm.Later Tyler confronts Trent. The two argue and Trent just pushes him down leaving Tyler furious. Finding Recruits Tyler and Lena talk about the glee club and Lena tells him not to join.Tyler decides that he should join after seeing Natasha's performance.Tyler and Lena argue to which he's hurt by Lena bringing up his ex-boyfriend.Tyler auditions and thinks of Lena and his ex.Tyler and Lena make up.Tyler supports Lena during her audition.Tyler is finally shown happy with Lena during Aayliah's performance. Just Getting Started Tyler was seen with the rest of Musical Ambition watching as Lucy, Lia, and Valerie performed Call Me Maybe as their audition song. He was seen along with Trent carrying Lena out of the music room when she tried to jump on Lucy. He was later seen performing Let's Get It Started and Get This Party Started. Getting To Know One Another Tyler was first seen sitting with Lena. For the duets, he was paired with Yasmine. Tyler and Lena were in gym together, talking when Yasmine came and introduced herself to them. They instantly became friends. Yasmine and Tyler were later seen at a local cafe debating on a duet song. Yasmine picked a Nelly Furtado song and they both performed the song at the cafe and in the choir room. Tyler was later seen dancing with Yasmine and Lena during Jace and Valerie's duet. Tyler was last seen during Who You Are performing with Lena and Aayliah. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Songs Solos in Season 1 *'Talking to the Moon in 'Finding Recruits *'Get This Party Started in 'Just Getting Started *Is There Anybody Out There in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Relationships Dallas Keith (Season 2) 'Season 2' He will become friends with Ian. Ian will create a program for LGBT in honor of their new friendship. The'' sch''o''ol will also make a new rule where if a person is ''caught bullying a LGBT they will be expelled. Also, Trent and Tyler's hatred for one another will fade when Ian creates the program. They won't be like best bros or anything but they will come to respect one' another. Gallery joe-jonas-glasses.jpg JJ.jpg joe_jonas_picture.jpg Joe.jpg Another pic for Joe.jpg Category:Characters Category:Glee Club Members Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Dance Team Members Category:Students Category:Season One Main Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters